pottermorefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Clothing
Wizards at large in the Muggle community may reveal themselves to each other by wearing the colours of purple and green, often in combination. However, this is no more than an unwritten code, and there is no obligation to conform to it. Plenty of members of the magical community prefer to wear their favourite colours when out and about in the Muggle world, or adopt black as a practical colour, especially when travelling by night. The International Statute of Secrecy laid down clear guidelines on dress for witches and wizards when they are out in public. When mingling with Muggles, wizards and witches will adopt an entirely Muggle standard of dress, which will conform as closely as possible to the fashion of the day. Clothing must be appropriate to the climate, the geographical region and the occasion. Nothing self-altering or adjusting is to be worn in front of Muggles. In spite of these clear instructions, clothing misdemeanours have been one of the most common infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy since its inception. Younger generations have always tended to be better informed about Muggle culture in general; as children, they mingle freely with their Muggle counterparts; later, when they enter magical careers, it becomes more difficult to keep in touch with normal Muggle dress. Older witches and wizards are often hopelessly out of touch with how quickly fashions in the Muggle world change; having purchased a pair of psychedelic loon pants in their youth, they are indignant to be hauled up in front of the Wizengamot fifty years later for arousing widespread offence at a Muggle funeral. The Ministry of Magic is not always so strict. A one-day amnesty was announced on the day that news broke of Lord Voldemort's disappearance following Harry Potter's survival of the Killing Curse. Such was the excitement that witches and wizards took to the streets in their traditional clothes, which they had either forgotten or adopted as a mark of celebration. Some members of the magical community go out of their way to break the clothing clause in the Statute of Secrecy. A fringe movement calling itself Fresh Air Refreshes Totally (F.A.R.T.)* insists that Muggle trousers 'stem the magical flow at source' and insist on wearing robes in public, in spite of repeated warnings and fines.** More unusually, wizards deliberately adopt laughable Muggle confections, such as a crinoline worn with a sombrero and football boots.*** By and large, wizard clothing has remained outside of fashion, although small alterations have been made to such garments as dress robes. Standard wizard clothing comprises plain robes, worn with or without the traditional pointed hat, and will always be worn on such formal occasions as christenings, weddings and funerals. Women's dresses tend to be long. Wizard clothing might be said to be frozen in time, harking back to the seventeenth century, when they went into hiding. Their nostalgic adherence to this old-fashioned form of dress may be seen as a clinging to old ways and old times; a matter of cultural pride. Day to day, however, even those who detest Muggles wear a version of Muggle clothing, which is undeniably practical compared with robes. Anti-Muggles will often attempt to demonstrate their superiority by adopting a deliberately flamboyant, out-of-date or dandyish style in public. * President Archie Aymslowe ** To date, they appear to have been taken as cult members by Muggles. *** These are generally taken by Muggles to be students on a dare. В маггловском сообществе волшебники могут узнать друг друга, облачившись в фиолетовый или зеленый цвет, часто комбинируя их. Однако, это не более чем неписаный кодекс, и нет никакой нужды соответствовать ему. Многие из членов магического сообщества предпочитают носить свои любимые цвета, когда проводят время в маггловском мире, также приемлем черный, как практичный цвет, особенно во время ночных поездок. Международный Статут Секретности содержит четкие указания об одежде для ведьм и волшебников во время их пребывания в общественных местах. «Сливаясь» с маглами, волшебники и ведьмы должны принять совершенно Маггловский стандарт одежды, который наиболее соответствует моде того времени. Одежда должна должна быть пригодна для климата, местности и случая. Не допускаются никакие самостоятельные корректировки и изменения перед магглами. Несмотря на эти четкие инструкции, нарушения во внешнем облике стали одним из наиболее распространенных нарушений Международного статута Секретности с момента его принятия. Молодое поколение всегда, как правило, лучше информировано о маггловской культуре в целом: дети свободно смешиваются со своими немагическими сверстниками, но позже, когда они начинают свою карьеру как волшебники, им становится все труднее следить за маггловской модой. Старшие ведьмы и колдуны часто безнадежно оторваны от мира маггловской моды с её скоротечными изменениями, купив пару психоделичных деревенских штанов в юности, они возмущены тем, что их вызывают предстать перед Визенгамотом пятьдесят лет спустя за нанесение оскорбления на маггловских похоронах. Министерство Магии не всегда строго к подобного рода нарушениям. После того, как появилась новость об исчезновении Лорда Волдеморта и о том, что Гарри Поттер выжил после Смертельного заклятия, была объявлена однодневная амнистия. Волнение было такое, что ведьмы и волшебники выходили на улицы в своей традиционной одежде, упустив этот факт из виду или расценив как знак празднования. Некоторые члены волшебного сообщества стараются изо всех сил нарушать пункт Статута Секретности об одежде. Неформальное движение, которое называет себя Свежый Воздух Полностью Освежает1 настаивают на том, что маггловские брюки «задерживают магический поток у источника» и на том, что нужно носить мантии на публике, не смотря на повторные предупреждение и штрафы 2. Еще более странно то, что волшебники сознательно одобряют такую смехотворную маггловскую одежду, как кринолин, которую носят с сомбреро или с футбольными бутсами. 3 В целом, одежда волшебников осталась за пределами моды, хотя небольшие изменения коснулись таких предметов одежды, как мантии. Стандартный гардероб волшебника включает в себя простые мантии, которые носят вместе с традиционной островерхой шляпы или без неё, и которые надевают в честь таких официальных событий, как крестины, свадьба или похороны. Женские одежды, как правило, длинные. Можно сказать, что одежда волшебников застыла во времени 17-го века, когда маги начали скрываться. Их ностальгическая приверженность этой старомодной форме одежды может рассматриваться, как способ зацепиться за былые пути и прежние времена; вопрос культурной гордости. Между тем, день за днем, даже те, кто терпеть не может магглов, носят варианты маггловской одежды, которая, бесспорно, практичнее по сравнению с мантиями. Антимагглы часто пытаются продемонстрировать свое превосходство, принимая сознательно яркий, устарелый или щегольский образ на публике. 1 Президент Арчи Эймслоу Fresh Air Refreshes Totally (F.A.R.T. – с английского «пуканье», прим. переводчика :)) 2 До настоящего времени они появлялись в качестве культовых членов перед магглами. 3 Обычно они воспринимаются магглами как студенты, одевшиеся на спор. Категория:ФК 5 Категория:Перевод готов